


荆棘

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	荆棘

1

节目播出的时候王源正从外地回家，他看了看微博，关于自己择偶标准的言论已经刷屏了，但是电话没有响起，微信安安静静，阳光明媚，除了稀稀拉拉的喇叭声，一切平和，仿佛今天只是一个北京的普通下午。

他手指点开微信，故意不去看置顶的对话框，眼角余光还是失望于没有收获红点，心里淤积的冲动让他呼吸黏重，坐立难安。

车子驶入小区的时候手机铃声响起，王源震了一下，待拿起手机，看清了来电人，他深深吸一口气，划开，接听。

“哎呀老弟，新的节目我看了呀，你挺敢的嘛。”

委小迅带着东北味儿的大呼小叫一如既往：“连具体身高都说出来了，不怕粉丝哭呀。”

王源笑：“都是节目效果，节目效果……”

“这节目效果做的，哎，我说你怎么不提我呢？我不是你的官方cp了吗？”

“滚，谁和你cp了。”

“要不要这么嫌弃哥？行，我知道你和你队长才是官方cp，你们俩天长地久，天生一对，好了吧。”

王源有点害羞：“反正不和你一对。”

委小迅哼哼唧唧的不满意。

“不过你最近咋回事啊？要经营直男形象还是咋滴，如果不是知道你有主，还以为老弟你春心萌动想找女朋友了。”

“就那么回事，想到就说呗……”

“……”

委小迅隔着电话给他一个大拇指：“兄弟，还是你强！”

“你回北京了？今晚带上你那小自行车，吃完饭一起骑车呗。”

王源爽快答应。

“那肯定行。”

“那到时候我联系你，差不多时间到你家接你去。”

挂了电话，车子已经停好。王源和助理拿了行李下车，发现不远处王俊凯戴着个口罩，在电梯口等他。

王源顿时有点不开心。

今天一整天王俊凯没有与自己联系，王源本来以为他不会出现，如今看来，他不理自己，倒是有时间与助理联系。

不然怎么会这么准时在楼下等他。

于是王源别别扭扭拿了帽子，半个眼神都不留给他，径直走进了电梯。

看他这样，王俊凯也不主动开口，上前几步从助理手中拿走行李，示意对方可以先回家。

王俊凯拿着行李，与他一起进了电梯。

一直到进了家门，两人都没说一句话。

王源走之前，两人刚吵了一架，现在算是冷战中。

事情的起因，是王源一时兴起，要与刚认识的荀呾纬一起去纹身。

荀呾纬是王源即将入学的大学的学长，对于这个人，王俊凯的印象是：自己找上门要给王源介绍大学的路人甲，与王源见过一面，网上聊过几次，就自说自话以王源的朋友身份自居。

荀呾纬在网络上主动提及王源的架势，与平日里同王源相处过分热切的言行，都让王俊凯有熟悉的，一如既往的排斥。

恋人关系中总会出现一些第三人，他们戏份或轻或重，扮演着助攻、拖后腿或不怀好意等多种作用。

这个荀呾纬，很明显是后者。

曾经，在两人刚在一起时，王俊凯也会用一些有的没的人来达到惹王源生气，泄自己私愤的目的。

爱情总是带着盲目的独占欲，令人失去理智，即使两个人都知道对方是激自己生气，面对这种事还是不能装作云淡风轻。

王源第一次被王俊凯使用故意疏远加亲近他人的联合招式打击时，是真的受伤很深。他很快的消瘦，干枯无助，像是被人认养细心照顾之后又遗弃在雪夜的小鹿。

那时王俊凯还年轻，王源也稚嫩，在生气时尚且没有斟酌报复的轻重的能力，更没有想过被自己伤害的人，最终是需要去寻回来的。

王俊凯意气地惩罚王源，带着由爱而生的恨意，根本不计较后果。他报复王源，与此同时惩罚自己。

两人过去几年中，这样幼稚的互相伤害纷杂上演。王源在这方面的演技虽不如他刻意，却更是个中好手。

王俊凯的报复带着刻意演出来的拙劣虚假亲热，王源却以真实取胜，于无知无觉，无辜笑意中插刀于他热切心脏。

等王俊凯反应过来，只发现有许多许多人在试图勾引他对象。

他认定荀呾纬是其中之一。

时间回到当下。

王源沉默进了家门，放下帽子，他不与王俊凯说话，只拿了衣服去洗澡，手机放在客厅。

王俊凯目送他离开，眼神幽深。

空荡的家中剩下水声。

王俊凯走到客厅，他发誓不是故意，但刚好王源手机便有信息提示音，他瞄了一眼，是荀呾纬。

王俊凯想都不想就拿起来解锁阅读。

那只可恶的兔子发来许多消息：“到北京了？”

“这几天都在国内，今晚要不要一起吃个饭。”

“之前就说和你一起骑车，怎么样，今晚有没有时间给我展示一下车技啊？”

“等你回复。晚上12点之前随时恭候，即传即到哟。”

……

王俊凯有时候会想，自己就是贱的。

表面上看，王俊凯是个对爱情吹毛求疵的人。他追求纯洁理想罗曼蒂克的爱情，对恋人的要求是完美无缺，强迫带着病态，又在生活小事非常霸道，控制欲强，精神与身体的洁癖到极致。

种种种种，导致有时他与王源发生矛盾，朋友会劝他不要太严格。

他们说，王源作为一个十八岁的少年，已经很乖。

王源乖吗？

怎么会不乖。

他乖到能让王俊凯掌握他的工作、家庭、交际，连王源父母亲，都认为王俊凯是将自己儿子引入邪路的恶徒。

大家公认王源是王俊凯的责任。毕竟王源从14岁懵懵懂懂就与他一起，还不懂爱就被王俊凯的宠溺与告白俘虏，身体还未成熟就被猛烈的情欲与占有吞入，他该对他负责。

是，王俊凯从不推卸责任。

他管理王源的生活细节，清楚王源身上的痣与疤，他是第一个造访王源身体的男人，也是唯一一个。

他们鱼水同欢，衣食同行，与最普通的夫妻没有其他区别。

他爱王源，因为爱，甚至王源的许多叛逆，也可以视而不见。

不管别人信不信，对于王源成年后，日渐脱离他掌控的交友，王俊凯已经很大程度上做出让步。甚至于在他提出与荀呾纬尝试纹身的时候，王俊凯最大的反感因子不是荀呾纬，而是纹身。

2

王源还在洗澡，他扑腾出水声哗啦啦，故意的弄湿地板，边洗澡边想事情，发呆。

他忘不了前几天自己提出要尝试纹身时，王俊凯久违的雷霆大怒。

那时的王俊凯看他的眼神很凶，还摔了许多东西，两人争执间，他愤怒得几乎要将王源的手骨捏碎。

王源已经很久没被他凶过，吓的很，也哭了，王俊凯却不心软，将他推到门外，愤怒的让他“滚出去！”

他让王源走，王源便真的走了，大半夜，身上只有手机，在街上蹲了很久。

两人这几天没怎么联系，王源看王俊凯的动态，发现王俊凯很快的瘦下来，面色憔悴，身形枯槁。估计他的微博私信已经被“好好吃饭”、“多休息”等诸如此类的内容挤爆。

王源忍了好久，还是忍不住发消息，要王俊凯注意身体，但那时王俊凯还在生气，不怎么回复他。

少数知道王源大半夜被王俊凯赶出家门的朋友，都不理解王俊凯的偏执。

他们不懂王俊凯喜恶好坏的标准，于是纷纷站在王源这边，王俊凯难免被当作无法揣测，难以捉摸的暴君之类人物。

他们不懂，王俊凯都可以接受与王源异地四年，为什么在这件小事上这么看不开？

这个问题的答案，王俊凯解释不清，也没有向他们解释的欲望。

感情这东西，就算旁人站在他们角度，有理有据的分析成千上百次，该过不去的坎，还是过不去。

世界上难道没人理解他的偏执与吹毛求疵么？是有的。

王俊凯不信王源不懂。

但王源并不满足他，反而更过分的仗势在他底线边缘试探，做许多他无法忍受的危险行为。

所有听过他与王源的爱情故事的人，都感叹于故事中王源的纯洁与天真无邪，所有人都当他掌控了一切，当他是这段关系绝对的主导者，殊不知他同样是多苦多灾的受难人。

他在拒绝王源提议之初，何曾没尝试对他劝诱。

王源之所以和他闹起来，是因为王俊凯否定了他的提议之后，又否定他的交友与生活方式。王俊凯之所以愤怒，是想到他的王源要与一个乱七八糟的男人，在属于他的身体上乌烟瘴气、洗不掉的肮脏标语。

王俊凯说到底非常传统，王源与刺青，在他心里仿佛白与黑两个极端，标语或许并不脏，但对他来说，王源肯定是被玷污的。

且这个诡异的过程还要由一个认识不久，不怀好意的男人来做。

当然不行。

3

王源洗完澡出来的时候，已经打定主意和好，给王俊凯一个台阶下。

他拿大大的浴巾擦头发，发现客厅正在播放今天录的节目，王俊凯控制着视频，重复播放了他的择偶标准，言语间跃跃欲试的大放厥词。

王源动作心虚地顿住了，他看向王俊凯的方向。

王俊凯正拿着他的手机，面无表情的刷动着。听到王源出来，抬头看他。

王源忍不住有些腿软。

这大概是长年累月，从骨子里发出的臣服与顺从的天性，加上人类的求生欲作祟。他很清楚王俊凯的底线，知道如果这时不服软，接下来自己便不会轻易好过了。

于是他把浴巾搭在沙发边上，伸长脑袋讨好的亲王俊凯瘦削的侧脸，带着水汽的双手黏腻的缠住王俊凯肩脖。

王俊凯放下手机，配合着低沉吻住他朱红湿润的唇，握住他后脑的手指很用力，几乎让他发痛。

王俊凯最近瘦了很多，远看非常单薄的一个青年，制住王源仍然是小菜一碟，王源被他捉弄着，俯下身努力和他接吻。

一吻结束，王源并不敢懈怠，掀开未干的头帘，老老实实的走到沙发前面去。

王俊凯见他走过来，眼睛盯着他，正坐着敞开双腿，他便跪下去，解开王俊凯的裤链，将自己的脑袋埋到王俊凯黑色三角内裤中，伸长舌头去舔那半软的性器。

王俊凯还未洗澡，性器更加没有清洁过，那红红的一坨，带着一天劳作的体味汗味，大概还有未褪尽的尿骚味，着实不好闻。但王俊凯没有阻止王源去舔，享受对方带着沐浴液香气与洗面奶气味混合的面庞埋在自己跨间，干净漂亮的嘴，探出的殷红润泽的舌。

性器很快就硬的发痛，王俊凯压着王源的脑袋，逼迫他将自己整根吞入。明明已经试过很多次，可王源将他的性器吞下去时，还是露出痛苦的神色。他很努力的张大嘴，舌头下压，喉头抵得欲呕，仍旧只能吞下几秒。

王源吐出来时，性器头部亮晶晶带着黏液，他脸红红的咳几声，然后低下头，将龟头处牵连拉长的液体一点点、小心翼翼的舔尽。

王俊凯伸手去摸他的臀部，几下脱掉他的裤子，手指在他的臀部揉捏，五指间挤压出雪白的肉痕。

王源于是没有再做口交，坐到王俊凯大腿上，翘着屁股让他捏，并很乖的亲王俊凯的肩膀、脸颊和胸。

王俊凯摸着他的屁股，手指往他穴口偏移，王源不抗拒，抬腿配合他的动作。

王俊凯刺入一根食指，王源小声的“啊”一声。

还是有些涩，他夹着王俊凯的食指，那食指正不留情的刺入二个指节，他不敢拔出来，只能就着这个姿势，可怜兮兮的伸长手，去够沙发缝隙中的润滑剂。

王源努力的穴口都在收缩，王俊凯看他粉色的入口将自己食指吸进去，再开合着吞吐出来，喉头发紧，泄愤似的将他按坐在自己食指之上。

“啊——太、太深了。”

王源趴在他身上，再不敢动，只有后穴一阵一阵的收缩。

“只是手指。”王俊凯不为所动，但好歹纡尊降贵拿了润滑剂，倒在穴口，抽出食指沾湿了，又塞了二根手指进去。

王源耳朵都红了，说不出话来，趴在他肩膀上，“哈、哈、哈”地喘。

王俊凯收了手指，那右手已经被王源含的湿淋淋，一边固定他翘起来的屁股，一边握住自己的性器，红的发烫，沉甸甸的一根，从龟头处开始塞入那个开合的穴。

只是龟头进去，王源便仰起了脑袋，腰部弯的像弓，王俊凯一点点的进，王源便吸着气，贝齿咬着一点点的唇，红的很。

漫长的进到根部，王源才敢松了呼吸，王俊凯按着他要他坐下，王源含着他，敷衍的假装坐下，其实靠自己大腿力量在撑着，臀部离王俊凯大腿还有一段距离，王俊凯的阴茎在他体内进进出出，就是不肯全部坐下。

王俊凯恶劣的在他腰间一按，王源像是破汁的水蜜桃，被整个捅穿，发出绵长又荡漾的“啊——”

已经按到底，王源央求：“太长了……等会儿、先别动，顶到肚子了……”

王俊凯却不管他，铁面无情的将他推到沙发上，大开大合的干起来。

王源敏感的很，被他弄的汁水横流，双腿缠着他，被撞一下，就甜腻的呻吟一声。

王俊凯抽出，一下用力顶到他深处，王源几乎要死去，抱着王俊凯的腰，声音都发不全：“好深、好深、好舒服……”

王俊凯看身下那人瓷白的皮肤，殷红的唇，又一次插在对方泥淖紧窒的腔道，被柔软纠缠着，心里却突然深深的恨。

他忍不住在他脖颈啃咬，吸咬出青红的吻痕齿痕，还不够解恨。

他就着操干的动作握住王源的腰，极细，盈盈一掐，不过还好而已，大概再用点力就能将他捏碎。

于是他握着王源的腰，又是猛力一顶。

美色在前，王俊凯咬牙切齿突然发难：“你是不是想试试女人？”

王源被他面色吓得噤声，在他身下柔弱无辜的像禁不住他操弄。

王俊凯被他蛊惑，忍不住又一下下的干他，性器顶到深处，王源差点要叫出声，捂住嘴小小声的辩解：“没……没有。”

“是被我干的不够多吗？想去干女人？”

王源快被他干哭，下面吸着他肉棒，还努力澄清：“不喜欢女人。”

王俊凯去咬他作恶的唇，恶狠狠，留下了齿印。

两人唇齿相交，王俊凯含糊的低语：“你是不该喜欢女人。”

他好像终于被安抚，下腹用力一撞，邪笑着抬头：“如果这次，我射的再深一点，你会不会怀孕？”

“——像一个女人。”

“……”

4

王俊凯射完之后，王源嗓子已经哭到沙哑，被干的可怜兮兮，王俊凯抱他去浴室清理完，他还不能正常走路，只能垫着脚，一瘸一拐的。

可就是这样，两个人睡到床上，王源拿起手机看到消息，还突然弹起，问王俊凯：“我今晚能去骑车吗？”

不知道为什么，王源发现，自己说出这句话之后，王俊凯的表情又变得十分危险。

“出去骑车？”

王俊凯眸色漆黑，声音中蕴藏控制不住的怒意。

他用力握着王源手臂，那上面还有被自己啃咬出红的吻痕。

他的爱人，鲜活的诱人，年轻芬芳。穿着宽大的衬衣，遮不住春光。

明明嘴角、颈侧都是齿痕，走路都走不稳，还说要出去骑车。

王俊凯气的脾肺都一并炸了，不知该怪自己刚才没有将他干的下不了床，还是怪自己无底线的纵容没有管好他放荡的心。

一而再再而三，王源太会招惹男人。是折玫瑰的人坏，或者是玫瑰本身太香？

他回忆王源的日常，明明言谈举止无一出格，但是托腮笑闹的样子太甜，看向生人的眼神太温柔，王俊凯每一处都想斤斤计较。

太美，太媚，太魅……怪不得有许多狂蜂浪蝶要扑过去。

王俊凯靠近他，王源却后退。

“……如果你觉得不行，那我不去也可以。”王源弱弱的说。

“去，怎么不去？”王俊凯气极反笑。

“你不是最爱自由？我反正阻止不了你。”

接着，王俊凯不给他解释或反悔的机会，大晚上将他和两台车载到外面，自己扬长而去。

王源又被遗弃在外面，愣愣的。

“每次都这样……”

他躲在江边无人的地方哭了一会儿，想了想，打电话给委小迅，将自己和两台车又运回了家。

“你们俩还因为我吵架啦？”委小迅边开车边问他：“还哭啦？这么可怜。”

“不关你的事。”王源擦擦眼泪。

“反正我也不无辜。”

王源一个人回了家，在门口按门铃，没有人开。他也不主动进去，把两台自行车放在旁边，抱着膝盖坐下玩手机，玩到手机没电，不知道几点，王俊凯才出现。

他是从外面上来的，王源想，原来他不在家。

他去哪里了？刚刚是不是有其他人陪着他？

王俊凯看王源蹲在门口，没有说话，转身开门。

王源连忙站起来，他坐了很久，腿有点麻。此时巴巴的站起来，向王俊凯解释：“我没去骑车……也不是和学长骑车，我今晚是和委小迅约好的。”

王俊凯开门的动作一顿：“没骑车？”

“嗯，我直接让委小迅载我回来的。”

王源跟上去。

王俊凯已经进了门，此时回头，定定看他。

周遭气氛压抑，王源心虚的低头，鼻腔翁动，仿佛还闻到刺鼻的消毒水味。

良久，王俊凯叹了一口气。

“王源，你乖一点。”

“我爱你，你知道的吧。”

王源点点头：“我知道……”

5

隔天，王源又要飞了，要去三天，王俊凯为王源收拾行李。

“明天去机场，我去送你。”

“……那么多人。”

这不是个好时机，且不说粉丝与媒体，就是家人那关也过不去，王源将要拒绝，王俊凯却拉住了他的手。

他最近瘦了许多，拉着王源的手指却仍然有力。

“王源，你乖一点。”

他又说那句话。说完拉着王源的手按在他胸口。

这是要干什么？

王源愣愣的，被王俊凯拉着手指，去脱他的衬衣。

纽扣缓慢的被解开，拉开遮挡的布料，眼入眼帘里的，是新鲜的血气和青色墨水交织的画面，羽毛、翅膀、玫瑰、荆棘，复杂袒露在王俊凯胸膛。

王源呆坐。

被对方牵住的手，在王俊凯的引导下在那未愈合的伤口滑过，每一寸伤口，都让王源像碰到过度炽热的烙铁，他被烫伤般惊恐，情不自禁收回了手。

在翅膀与玫瑰纠缠不清之中，是他的大名。

王源。

王俊凯将他名字刺在自己心头，甚至不是英文字母，一点歧义也无。

与其说是刺青，不如说是伤疤——王俊凯是最不喜欢他纹身的，却亲自把他认为最丑陋的疤痕纹在身上。

王源好久才出声：“什么时候纹的？”

“昨晚。我消失的那三个小时。”

王俊凯抓住他指尖，跪坐在地上吻他，王源怔愣了片刻，想抽回手，却抽不开。

“为什么要这么做？”

冲动，叛逆，不计后果，这已经完全不像他认识的王俊凯了。

王俊凯看向他，眼里是浓烈的疯狂。

“我要你属于我，不只是身体。”

王源呆呆的。

“怎么？吓到你了？”王俊凯也怕吓到他，于是又低下头，吻他颤抖的手指，话语很诚实。

“你应该知道的，王源。我有多爱你，不是说说而已。”


End file.
